Everybody Knows but Them
by GoldenGirl1
Summary: The GMW crew replays the first times they realized that Maya and Lucas had feelings for each other, and maybe help them to realize what their feelings really are.
1. Chapter 1

1\. Cory

I like to think that I know a lot about love, but the reality is that I know very little. But one thing I did notice was Maya and Lucas. I know the Riley had a crush on Lucas, but two years have passed since they faded, and I think that she is moving on to Farkle.

Maya and Lucas have never actually admitted their feelings for one another, but I have seen it from the beginning. Maya is much like Shawn, where she does not like to open up to people other than Riley, which means that I can tell when something is bothering her the same way I could tell when something was bothering Shawn. The day Lucas came was the same day something changed in the little Maya Hart, almost like she put another wall up to the world that was a lot harder to knock down than any of her other walls. I think I sensed that something was going to change on that day, but I did not realize what was happening until today in their Sophomore History class. I looked up from grading papers, and at first glance something seems off. My eyes were drawn to Maya who, like usual was not paying attention. Today though she had her entire body slightly turned while looking at Lucas, who was sitting directly behind her. I did not find this too unusual, but for some reason I was more drawn to this sight then to my biological daughter talking to Farkle.

"Maya," I said, trying to be the teacher I was hired to be, "you are supposed to be doing your homework."

"Alright Matthews, don't throw a fit" she says, turning back to look at her history book. Before I could say anything about her slightly rude response, I see the look in Lucas' eyes. They look at the back of Maya's in a longing way. Almost like he misses her even though she is sitting right in front of him. At that moment, I realize what had been happening. All of the small things that had been happening since seventh grade when Lucas Friar walked in the door to my history class. Everything from the name calling to them sitting next to each other at every moment possible. Things they probably did not even realize they were doing, like how at this very moment Mayas long hair was sprawled out across Lucas' desk while she was clearly drawing in her notebook rather than doing homework, and he didn't even attempt to move it.

This is different than Riley and Lucas. I know that Maya guards all of her feelings as a way to protect herself, but there are some things that slip through those walls and some people that can begin to break them down. And for Maya, that person seemed to be Lucas. I know that this is serious because of how little either one of them has acted on it. They have not begun dating, and knowing Maya, they probably have not said anything about their feelings. But, Maya probably avoided these conversations in an attempt to protect both herself and Riley. At that moment, I knew things were going to be different, whether Lucas started to date my non-biological daughter, or they stayed in their current situation, both with clear feelings for the other.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew from the moment that Lucas walked into our lives that he would be good for Maya. I did not say anything to anybody else, because I knew that they had to figure out their feelings for themselves, but as soon as Cory told me about the new student with the troubled past, who now seemed to be a morally conscious person, I thought of how good he could be for Maya.

Maya, however, did not think the same way. She only saw the parts of him that were seemingly perfect, and subconsciously pushed for him and Riley to be together. That's why I was not worried about Riley going out with Lucas, because I knew that they would not last very long, but would still be able to maintain their friendship. They were both people that would do anything for their friends, so I let them date.

The thing I was most concerned about when they started to "date", was Maya. She would never admit it, but every time she would look at Lucas and Riley together, or when riley would tell her about what they did on their dates, Maya would get a sad look in her eyes and would look a little more broken then she was before. I don't think Maya even knew that this was happening, or if she did I doubt that she knew what it meant.

But things became even more obvious once Lucas and Riley made the mutual decision to end their relationship at the beginning of their freshman year. As I had predicted, they were not upset about the break up. They both knew it was the right decision, and were able to stay friends. They were not the same for a couple of weeks, but they found their way back and their group of friends went back to how things were before their relationship had begun.

Except, Maya and Lucas seemed closer. Not in the Riley and Maya way, but whenever they came to Topanga's, they were next to each other. They were making jokes towards each other and they were having their own conversations outside of the group. They would almost always sit close enough so that they were just barely touching, and neither of them seemed to mind, or even notice their closeness. When ordering, Lucas always ordered for Maya and paid for her, saying that he only did this because he knew about her family situation and that they did not have much money to spare.

Lucas always seemed to be a little lost when Maya did not join them, and Maya always seemed to have less fun when Lucas was not around. And when they were both their, sometimes they seemed to be in their own world, calling each other names and just being themselves. But what really made me realize how much they really liked each other, was when Zay was talking about Lucas' past. He was telling everyone about how angry Lucas used to get when people would make fun of him or any of his friends.

Apparently, Lucas was one of the few people in his old school that actually lived on a farm, and he did not like to be reminded of that. So, when somebody decided to call him 'Cowboy' he got so mad that he was suspended for 2 weeks. Now this really surprised me. He does not do anything when Maya calls him variations of the same name, it almost seems like enjoys them. I look at Maya's face after Zay finishes his story and she looks almost as shocked as I feel. But her shock quickly turns to happiness when she realizes what this information could mean. This is the moment that I decide that Maya and Lucas are truly meant to be together.


	3. Chapter 3

1\. Farkle

I'm one of the smartest people in our school, and I know the answer to almost every question I have ever been asked. Except for the when Mr. Matthews kept me after class only yesterday. I stayed in my seat, thinking about all of the possible things he could say to me, but what he said made me think more than I normally have to.

"Farkle, I know you're really close with Maya, Riley, and Lucas. I also know that you know that Maya is like a second daughter to me." He begins, making me even more curious as to what this conversation will entail.

"Yes sir," I respond hesitantly, "I know how much you care for both Riley and Maya."

"Have you noticed anything happening between Lucas and Maya?" he blurts out. My first reaction was shock. I had never thought of May and Lucas, it had always been Lucas and Riley. But I began to think of it more, and I realized how much I had actually missed. The way Maya was more open around Lucas than she normally was, how Lucas was always protecting Maya, and how much of an impact they had on each other. A few minutes passed before I was able to respond.

"Well sir, now that you mention it, I do believe that they have feelings for her. But knowing Maya, she would never do something that would hurt Riley, and Lucas never wants to hurt his friends.

Ever since I had that conversation with Mr. Matthews, I realize how oblivious I have been to their connection. Even currently, thy are sitting across from each other at the lunch table, but have somehow found a way to be almost touching. Maya's hand is sitting in a relaxed manner, with Lucas' hand less than an inch away from hers.

I feel so stupid, seeing how Lucas reacts to Maya calling him Ranger Rick for the thousandth time. He looks as though it is actually an endearing term, rather than a name that is supposed to bother him. I think back to middle school, when Lucas was asked why he let Maya call him nicknames, and how he didn't answer. I should have known that it was because he had feelings for each other. I remember how Lucas was the one to get Maya to try to forgive her dad, and how I found them after Maya's dad came to see her, with Maya crying into Lucas' shoulder, seemingly calmer than she had been immediately after the incident.

Lucas was always the person who could calm Maya down, even better than Riley could, and Maya was the only person that accepted Lucas' past and didn't hassle him for an explanation. She actually seemed to like him more, knowing that he had made some mistakes. Lucas got upset when anyone other than Maya would tease him or laugh at him, but he sometimes enjoyed when Maya would make jokes at his expense.

"Zay," I say, deciding that he was the best person to ask if Lucas had feelings for Maya. Lucas would probably deny it, and Riley could be upset, seeing as though she had dated Lucas. Maya would be completely oblivious to the entire situation. "Can I talk to you?" I say standing up from my seat at the table, with Zay getting up from his as well. Before we leave the cafeteria, I take one last glance at the two, Maya clearly making fun of Lucas, Riley telling her that what she had said was rude, and Lucas staring at Maya, with a look in his eyes that only made my theory more likely.

Authors Note:

Hey Y'all. I hope you're liking the story. I would love if y'all gave me requests for characters you wanted me to do next! Thanks


End file.
